


Internet Love

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [15]
Category: The Guild (Web Series)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Costume Party, F/M, Halloween, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 15 of 31 Days of Halloween Challenge
No Fawkes Cyd will not dress as a furry. 
This one is pretty short but I feel inspired.





	

Cyd was once again immersed in The Game, the sound of swords clashing and spells being cast filled her bedroom as she listened to her friends hurl insults at one another. Bladezz and Tink were fighting newbies while they waited for the rest of their guild to show up. She was going through the stuff in her bag reorganizing everything, selling the things she or the guild didn't need. “Finally!” Tink yelled as the others logged on. “What took so long? Had to drive home from the loser convention.” She snarked. Before the others could respond a man on a mastodon rode up, followed by four other people. “God,” Cyd hissed, “Would you please stop, Fawkes. No I will not go to the party dressed as a furry. I don't care if its on your list, and if that is so important to you I could leave your sorry ass so you can fulfill your stupid list.” “That's not what I came over here for, which you would know if you had not shut off your phone. My sister needs you to go by early, my niece wants to be Codex for Halloween and Summer is not sure if her dress is right and needs your help.” “What? Why didn't she tell me Autumn wanted to dress as me. Of course I'll go by early, your coming with right? I don't think I can deal with your whole family. They keep asking me questions that I cant answer.” “Now anxiety is the mark of spiritual insecurity. It is the fruit of unanswered questions. But questions can not go unanswered unless they first be asked. Thomas Merton.” “I know, I know I'm trying, but the more time I spend with you helps me with that.” Fawkes smiled at his computer screen, he never thought he could love someone but Codex was such a strange little thing. She seemed insecure but at the same time she was able to fit into his family with no problems at all. That had never happened before, not with any of his past girlfriends, his sister's husband, or his brother's husband. He knew she was something special and after his niece had practically glued herself to Cyd that first night his entire family knew it to. What she didn't know was he had a special plan for there costume party that night, a shiny little silver ring made out of Celtic knots was sitting in his desk drawer and tonight at the Halloween party he was going to ask her to permanently join his family.


End file.
